warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:.Thai
Welcome! Hey, Thistle! It's Splashpelt, as of the chat. Just stoppin' by to say hi, and if you have any questions feel free to ask me! 02:31, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Like Splashpelt, this is Ivyheart, as of the chat. xD Welcome. I can't wait for you to put up an image on PCA, you have much potential. 04:38, November 5, 2011 (UTC) For siggies (and ideas too), you could always ask a siggie maker such as Wildheart or Iceheart. They are both good with siggies. And practice makes perfect! 04:42, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Natural at coding, huh? ;) I bet you'll come up with a good font. Just look at everyone's siggie and if one of the fonts catches your eye, go take a look. 04:44, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! But its the link to Cloudskye, is it supposed to be that way? XD 04:55, November 5, 2011 (UTC) xD We all do those things. 04:58, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Nice! I'm likin' it! 05:04, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea. The chat is messed up, thats as far as I know. xD 23:55, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to WW Thistleberry! I love your username! If you need any help with coding, I'm pretty good with it. See you around! 01:06, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok :) I'll go check out the chat! and yeah this wiki is AWESOME Blossomsong [[User Talk:~blossomsong~|'was here!']] 01:37, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I know D: It's cuz I dont have anything on my user page yet.. btw, go on teh IRC Blossomsong [[User Talk:~blossomsong~|'was here!']] 02:28, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Questions Hm.. you should be able to edit the page. Have you posted a request to join the project yet? About Birdpaw, she can't have an apprentice image, because we're working on getting new blanks approved. We don't want to use the old blank right now; it'd just have to get redone anyway. When the new blank comes out, then maybe you can reserve it! 02:32, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello. I am Rainfacestar, people call me Rainface, Rain, Rainy, or Raineh. You can call me whatever. Any way, I saw the picture you put on Ivy's talk page and i think that it is beautiful. Maybe blur/smudge the stripes on it. Other then that it is beautiful! Rainface<3 03:17, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh my gosh Thistle, that is beautiful. ''That's better than anything I could ever do. So, here's some feedback. I'd say to define the shading below the neck, or add some if there isn't. Also, darken the shading on the feet to give the shading some more depth. My gosh, it's so pretty. ^_^ 03:18, November 6, 2011 (UTC) It looks great! ^_^ 03:26, November 6, 2011 (UTC) It looks amazing Thistle. (And Ivy thought i didn't read her user page) Rainface<3 03:29, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes I do! But the wiki will probably get mad if you upload it here, so just give me the link from an image hosting site. ;) 03:31, November 6, 2011 (UTC) If it's just an image uploading site, for links such as Iaza, they won't be mad. 03:35, November 6, 2011 (UTC) That is AMAZING. You must put up an image now! Go find an alt or something. xD I think Sharpclaw gets one for being a solid, not tabby, in the manga! 03:50, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Allrighty ^-^ 03:57, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Sure! 04:13, November 6, 2011 (UTC) It's kay! Byyee! 04:20, November 6, 2011 (UTC) RE; Aw! Thanks. If you just tell me whta you want on your userpage, I'll put it in. And what colours too. I love neon colours, as you can see x3 So yeah! See you around, 17:43, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I do partially know you. XD I've seen you on the chat a couple times, though I never talked to you directly. :P And thank you very much! ^^ Your's are awesome too. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 18:35, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Gurl, your chararts are awesome. You should join PCA! Well, if you haven't already. Just leave a message on the project's talk page saying you want to join. :) 18:46, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Just go into source mode and copy this: And than you can change the colours where it says aqua. Take out color:black; . The lime green colour you just put in: lime For pruple put in #6F00FF For Orange put in #FF6600 18:53, November 6, 2011 (UTC) That stinks. ): And, everybody is kind when someone joins. (Unless they're a vandal or something) :P 19:27, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Yup! 20:31, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Beautiful! Just remember to fill in the collar ;3 00:06, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Holy shiz women, Howchu make your chararts so awesome like that? O___O - 01:20, November 8, 2011 (UTC) YAY! your taking charart requests. 19:04, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Bahaha xD :'D The things we can make with typos, eh xD 21:26, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: I'm flattered, Thistle, and thank you. But the project has enough leads right now. ^^ In any case, I'd vote up Atelda before myself. 21:35, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi Thistlberry! How's it goin? I'm CinderxLion by the way. But you can call me Cinder,Lion, or Starshine. Hope you like the wiki so far. If you need anything just ask. ^_^ Sorry if i sound like a know it all.....Starshine☾The Full Moon Awaits☽ 22:56, November 9, 2011 (UTC) lol thanx. And i know right?!?!? i love PCA but i suck at charats XD. And you ''are doing fine. I've seen your charat and you edit here and there. You're pretty on top of things for a new user. XD i was such a fail when i first came. Starshine☾The Full Moon Awaits☽ 23:11, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I love your charart! It's good for your first one! What do you think of mine? :D 23:15, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Niceeeeee. I joined just 'cuz i love the series of Warriors. And who was your friend maybe i know them? I also like the Series Maximum Ride, Witch & Wizard, and Daniel X. Starshine☾The Full Moon Awaits☽ 23:29, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) 00:38, November 10, 2011 (UTC) lol Spidercat I finished your Spider-man cat request and uploaded it on your personal image. ^^ Hope you enjoy. I reverted the image for you, so you can just use Spider-cat later when the contest is over. 04:16, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello Thistle , can I request you draw a picture for me for my charcter? She's a russet tabby with a white chest , muzzle , paws and tip tail. The tail is bushy . She also has sleek fur and sharp green eyes. If you look at russetfur's alt. picture , thats what I like :) Copperhawk 22:34, November 10, 2011 (UTC)Copperhawk hey Hey! Its me Mistystar! Can you make the left ear looked like it was almost completly burned off and the fur just a little darker? Thanks! 16:16, November 11, 2011 (UTC) She look sjust like Mistystar from riverclan, only she has a scar and almost completly burned off ear. The other ear not the one you did. That is what she looks like. 16:23, November 11, 2011 (UTC)